Rotten Boy, Grotesque Romance
by Wide-Eyed-Dolly
Summary: Butters discovers something horrible. Cartman discovers something even worse... Vocaloid songfic.


**I**_** was born only to share my love with you  
>What is this thrill I feel deep within my heart?<br>Still I whisper through these thin walls so sweetly,  
>"You are mine, and we will never be apart."<strong>_

She stared out of her apartment window, smiling down at the street below. She'd seen him leave this morning; she watched through the peephole in her front door. He seemed very happy today. She wondered why.

'As if I have to guess,' she thought to herself, giggling. 'It's Valentine's Day! I'm sure today is the day he finally confesses his love for me.' She sighed happily and twirled on her toes, imagining what would happen later that evening. Chocolates, flowers, a card, and most importantly, his confession of undying love. She's always known he had a crush on her; she could feel it since their junior year of high school together. He'd always tease her and act like he didn't care, but really he was just nervous about telling her. But tonight…oh, tonight that would all change.

_**I will find all of your lovely little secrets  
>Every one; discover all there is to see<br>And if I could feel the curves of your body  
>Touch it so that you would lust only for me<strong>_

Every night she'd have the same dream: she would be lying in his bed, running her fingers down his chest and over his back, feeling the rippling muscles that lie underneath. He'd really bulked up since their school days. He used to be fat, ever since grade school. But once high school started, he'd been losing the weight and building muscle in its place. Oh how she longed to touch him, to feel his strong arms wrap around her so protectively. There'd been one time where she dared to try it at their friend's sleepover; everyone was asleep except for her and him. She'd flirted all night, but he seemed not to notice. Finally she'd just gotten her hands all over him, venturing high and low, even getting his hand down his pants. He didn't seem to take it well, and pushed her away. A lot of tissue was used to dry her eyes that night.

She sighed and decided to head into town to get things ready. Grabbing her purse and house keys, she scurried out the door and made her way down to the main doors. It was surprisingly gloomy out for such a happy day; the sky was littered with big black rain clouds, ready to pour on the people below.

'I should have brought my umbrella…'

The mall came into view rather quickly. She smiled and picked up the pace, her black Mary-Janes clicking loudly on the ground with every step she took. It was just starting to sprinkle as she ran through the door, and she turned back and smiled; she managed to stay dry in her little white dress. She set off, looking for her destination: Victoria's Secret. Surely they'd have something special for tonight…

She poked around in the store, smiling wide all the while. So many cute things on display today, this is why she loved Valentine's Day. Well, one reason why. She searched and searched, and finally she found the perfect gift. A sexy little pink babydoll slip, with matching pink panties. An excited squeal escaped her lips as she picked it out and paid for it. The cashier gave her a knowing wink and whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day."

She giggled all the way home, toting her new lingerie in its bag. She couldn't wait to show him tonight! Wait, there he is! But…who's that with him?

_**Oh my, my! Do you have a guest in your arms?  
>Such a cute little thing with all those golden curls<br>Tell me, tell me darling how much you love her  
>Maybe I will slaughter your precious pretty girl!<strong>_

Her heart shattered in her chest and her eyes welled up with tears. How could he! He knew SHE loved him, SHE was the one who'd been by his side all these years, and SHE deserved to have him today! Not some other girl with curly blonde hair! Quickly she ducked behind a building and sobbed her heart out, not wanting to believe the sight she saw was real. He must be playing some sick joke on her, right?

'H-How could h-he?' She cried harder, her body shaking from the force of her sobs. She thought and thought, and finally a light bulb clicked on in her mind. Her crying calmed in intensity, and she wiped away her tears with a wicked little smile on her face.

"I've got an idea…" she whispered. She pulled herself together and rushed past her valentine, sending a mean look back at the girl he was holding.

"Okay, I'll wait for you to get back, then. Have fun at your mother's, hun!"

'Gotcha now.'

She flew at the girl and swung the knife down, stabbing her right in the stomach. The curly-haired girl screamed for help, but a hand was clapped over her mouth before she could make any more noise. Another wicked smile and another stab, this one in the girl's shoulder. Tears were streaming from the girl's eyes and her muffled screams grew louder as she was repeatedly attacked with the knife. Nothing could save her now.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE HIM, NOBODY CAN!"

_**I will burn in a fire, photographs of your desire!  
>I wonder if she knows of me?<br>You can use and abuse! Do anything, I won't refuse!  
>To prove I love you more, don't you see?<strong>_

A good hour or so passed before he returned home. The familiar jingling of keys outside the door made her heart beat faster. Time seemed to slow down as the knob turned and the door opened, finally revealing her crush in all his glory. She smiled wide and stood up, showing off her sexy new lingerie. "Welcome home, darling! I've been waiting for you!"

"Hi babe, I…WHAT THE FUCK! BUTTERS!"

The blonde frowned and played with her pigtails. "N-No, it's Marjorine now, remember? And, well, surprise!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN!"

"I have a spare key, silly." She smiled and made her way over to her love interest, giggling. "What do you think, Eric? Don't I look pretty? Doesn't it make you wanna do everything to me?"

His eyes studied Butters' body wrapped in that pink nightie, and he wrinkled his nose. "Butters, gay! You did this years ago and that was the end of that! Wait…" He looked around his home in disgust and horror, turning green in the face when he saw all the blood sprayed around the room. His gut felt like it dropped out his ass as he looked back down at the scantily-clad boy in front of him. "What happened to Molly?"

Butters blinked and smiled. "Oh, her? I took care of her. Don't worry dear, she won't bother us anymore…"

Cartman shook in his shoes fearfully and narrowed his eyes. "What. Did. You. Do?" Without waiting for an answer, he pushed past Butters and followed a trail of blood leading to the bathroom. It stopped at the tub. Preparing for the worst, Cartman pulled the curtain back and screamed: in the bathtub, covered in deep stab marks and slices everywhere, lay his beloved Molly dead. He turned and dropped to his knees, vomiting violently into the toilet. He couldn't believe it; Butters killed his girlfriend! In his own apartment! While he was gone! The smell of something burning caught his attention as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked over and found the charred remains of all his photos with the dead girl from months before. And standing next to the sink where the pictures crumbled was Butters, smiling down at him with a crazy look in his eyes.

"What's the matter, Eric? Do you need a hug?"

_**I'll hold you close. I'll break you in.  
>Let's raise a toast to our final sin.<strong>_

"J-Just get away from me, Butters!" Cartman rose shakily to his feet and stumbled past the pink-dressed boy, only to fall back onto his knees in the living room, sobbing for the loss of his Molly. The blonde tiptoed out and watched him cry, confused and upset.

_**Why is it you're crying? What's wrong baby?  
>What's the matter, lover? Don't worry your little head.<br>I'm only holding the box I built for you  
>That I can keep forever with me once you are dead!<strong>_

"Please don't cry, Eric. Look, I got you something that should make you feel better!"

"D-Don't…please," Cartman sobbed, face buried in his hands. "Please, just go away…"

Butters giggled and sat beside his crush, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. "You don't really mean that. You love me, remember? And anyways, here!"

Cartman reluctantly looked up, eyes red and puffy and leaking more tears, and saw the pigtailed blonde holding a simple box, painted blue and yellow like his old puff-ball hat. He sniffled and looked up into the smiling boy's eyes fearfully. "W-What's that?"

"It's your box, of course!" Butters looked down at it and stroked it's side lovingly. He giggled and looked back to Cartman, that insane lovesick look in his eyes never fading. "I can't bear the thought of you being gone from this world and buried in the ground, so when it's your turn to go, I'll keep you with me instead of in a hole in the ground. That way, I can see you every day! Isn't that sweet?"

Cartman was on the verge of hysterics now. Butters had to be playing some morbid, twisted joke on him! Right? "B-Butters…how long have you been like this…?"

"Like what?"

"C-Crazy…"

The blonde giggled and set the box down. He sighed and said, "I'm not crazy, Eric. I'm in love. With you." He smiled sweetly and kissed the other boy's cheek, not noticing when Cartman cringed in horror. "I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. Do you recall that time you found that present by the door?"

Cartman thought for a moment, then his eyes grew wide as dinner plates. He slowly looked up at the smiling blonde, mouth agape in absolute terror.

_**It was I who placed that gift at your door.  
>I hope it was everything you're asking for.<br>A bloody kitten head just for you.  
>Who loves cats as much as you do…?<strong>_

The blonde nodded, twirling his pigtails between his fingers. "I thought you might like it. I remember that cat you used to have, and how depressed you were when it passed away…did you like it?"

"You…you…chopped off my cat's head…and put it in a box…like some kind of morbid Christmas present…"

"I didn't want to see you so sad," Butters relied, looking a little hurt. "I figured if you could see your pet whenever you wanted, you'd be happy again…"

Cartman's face suddenly turned to a deep red. He stood up and, with every last ounce of rage and intimidation he could muster, screamed, "YOU SICK, TWISTED LITTLE ASSHOLE! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! MOLLY WOULD HAVE NEVER DONE ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

The blonde stared up at him, smile slowly vanishing from view. "Molly, Molly, Molly. Molly this, Molly that. Never anything about little ol' Marjorine." He pulled himself up and sighed. "I thought you loved ME, but I guess I was wrong…" He looked over to the closet by the front door, and slowly made his way over. His feet dragged and his steps were heavy with sorrow. After a brief moment, he reemerged with a jug of gasoline and sent Cartman a hurt look before slinking back toward the bathroom, picking up a forgotten box of matches on the way.

"Butters…BUTTERS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He rushed down the short hall and found, to his horror, that Butters was pouring gasoline all over Molly's dead body. His smile was back in full force, insane enough to make even the manliest man cower like a terrified Chihuahua. He emptied out every last possible drop and tossed the container aside, and lit a match. Cartman paled. "What are you doing with that thing, Butters…?"

The blonde dropped the match into the tub, an evil laughter ringing through the small room when the tub and all its contents burst into flame.

_**I will burn in the flames, every trace of her name!  
>I wonder if her life's clock still ticks?<br>"I love you" is so cliché; filthy words that you've betrayed!  
>I know it makes me feel like I'd be sick!<strong>_

"You never thought about me that way," Butters said. He turned around to face the terrified boy, eyes shining with insanity. "For years I've longed to feel your embrace, to know what it's like to be loved by you. And not ever even once did you think of me. NEVER! It's been her this whole time! You loved HER, not me! WELL, NO MORE! IT'S LIKE SHE NEVER EXISTED NOW!"

Cartman backed away, feeling ready to vomit again. He choked it back long enough to plead, "B-But…I-I do! I do love you, Butters! I always have, I just -"

"LIAR!" He flung himself at the panicking boy, his face set in a furious scowl. His small hands wrapped painfully tight around the other boy's neck, squeezing hard and cutting off the air supply. Cartman could feel his brain becoming fuzzy, and stared up at the insane boy in the pink lingerie with pleading eyes. Butters merely laughed and choked him harder. "ONLY IN DEATH WILL YOU TRULY LOVE ME!"

_**I'll make you see; Force you to be,  
>In love with<strong>_** me…Eternally!**

* * *

><p>I hope this didn't scar anybody too horribly...Finally, I found the perfect song to go with this pairing! I'm twisted, aren't I?<p>

Review or Butters will come after you too! :D


End file.
